Fake Boyfriend
by FlitterFlutterFly
Summary: The horror, An has been receiving love letters! Of course, her older brother wouldn't stand for this, so he recruits Kamio to help. The plan? Pretend to be An's boyfriend. But, wait, An thinks it's all real. This could cause problems. Kamio/An. Oneshot.


**Rating:** T

**Notes:** Ah my first one-shot on this account. How happy! Okay I did the traditional Japanese last name first thing. Everything else is pretty straightforward.

**Pairing:** KamioXAn

**Warnings:** None

**Summary: **The horror, An has been receiving love letters! Of course her older brother wouldn't stand for this, so he recruits Kamio to help him. What does he have to do? Simple. Pretend to be An's boyfriend. But, wait, An thinks it's all real. This could cause some problems.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or else these two would so be together! Either that or Kamio and Shinji would...hmm.

* * *

He had always liked her.

But never could he make a move, until now that is.

He sighed as he thought of how this had come to happen, tennis shoes sloshing in puddles, clothes dripping and getting wetter as he ran out into the downpour.

_Flashback:_

"_Kamio, we have a problem." Tachibana Kippei__ said to his vice-captain._

"_What is it?" Kamio asked curiously. Tachibana had asked him to stay late after practice so he could talk to him._

"_I've recently been informed that An has been receiving love letters from a variety of different males, both lower and upperclassman." Tachibana said, his voice dead serious as if this was the worst thing to happen in the history of bad things._

"_What!" Kamio nearly yelled, jealousy burning in the pit of his stomach. Now a normal person would be like 'Oh is that all,' but like we already said: he had always liked her._

"_I know! Anyways, I need you to act as her boyfriend for a short time, just for a little while, don't worry. Just enough to warn off any more…potential dangers while I get this straightened out." Tachibana stated. Kamio subconsciously shivered, not wanting to be one of those guys when Tachibana found them. Tachibana was known to be a little over protective of his younger sister. Not that Kamio wasn't. Oh speak of the horror; if he ever found out he liked her. Kamio shivered again._

_Tachibana mistook Kamio's silence and occasional shivering (not to mention the look of horror that crossed his face) as disapproval. "I could get someone else to do it." He said hurriedly. "It's just, I thought I could trust you the most, so please Kamio! I mean, I suppose Shinji…" He trailed off._

"_I'll do it!" Kamio said quickly, not wanting his rival to get his hands on his girl._

"_You will! Oh thanks Kamio." Tachibana said, pulling his friend into a rare hug._

_Kamio smiled, and then ran off home, waving to his captain. He still couldn't believe his luck._

_Tachibana watched him run with a small smirk on his face. There were no love letters; this was all just a plan to get his vice-captain and little sister together. Yes Tachibana was over protective, and that was the point. He expected love letters to be arriving any day now. He trusted, if it had to been anyone, it should be Kamio._

_End Flashback_

Things had gone pretty smoothly after that. An supposedly stopped receiving letters and the two were very happy together. The one problem was that An actually didn't know it was all fake. Tachibana had decided that, to make it look more plausible, An should just think it was all real. Kamio didn't mind, to him it was real.

But something had gone horribly wrong that night when Kamio had stood at the doorway to the Tachibana residence, flowers in hand, ready to take An out on their third date.

_Flashback (again)_

_The door opened slowly to reveal a puffy, red eyed An. It looked like she had been crying pretty heavily._

"_An, what's wrong?" Kamio asked, reaching his had up to her. She slapped it away._

"_When were you planning on telling me?" She asked, her voice hoarse. Tears were starting to leak out of her eyes again._

"_What?" Kamio asked, confused._

"_When were you planning on telling me it was all fake?" An yelled, running past him and into the enveloping darkness._

"_An! No, wait!" Kamio yelled. Running after her quickly, flowers forgotten._

_Tachibana watched from the doorway. Slightly sad it had to happen this way, but confident the two would see it through._

_End Flashback_

So here he was, running to find the girl he loved in the rain. He had lost his rhythm the minute it started sprinkling, knowing she had run outside without a jacket on. Now he was reduced to calling her name desperately, hoping to find her before she got a flu or pneumonia.

Then, just as he was about to lose hope, he heard a soft sob below a nearby tree.

"An." He whispered to himself, walking up to her quietly. She didn't notice him in the haze.

"Why am I so stupid?" She said suddenly, and he stopped. "I should have known someone like him could never like someone like me. Why did I have to fall in love with him?" Kamio's eyes widened as he heard the last words she just said. Acting on impulse, he walked the last steps to stand by her side.

She looked at him in surprise, but before either could say anything, something compelled him from the back (pushed…cough…pushed) and he placed his lips on hers. She would have jerked away if he didn't wrap his arms tightly around her. Slowly her lips softened and she snaked her arms around his neck. His tounge asked for licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she immediately gave. Their tounges explored and fought and carresed as they got lost in their passionate kiss. They were in bliss and never wanted it to stop, but alas, one does have to breath. He pulled back first, looking softly at the brown-haired beauty in front of him.

"Does that say anything to you?" He asked, smiling. She nodded, still breathless.

Tachibana watched them silently, applauding himself for a job well done. He then started to frown, as they dove in for another kiss. He would have to remember to talk to his vice-captain when they got back, just to…make sure. He walked back to his house, making sure to get towels ready for the cold wet couple soon to come back. At least, they had better come back soon. Tachibana frowned again.

Kamio and An didn't care about either the wetness, or coldness. Their love kept them warm and content in each others arms.

He had always liked her.

And she had always like him.

Or was it that they both just liked torturing her brother?

* * *

That story has been sitting around in my room for ages, just begging to be typed up. Um, it seems Tachibana is rather mad at me for it. But if you review he won't kill me. Please! (puppy eyes) Just press the pretty button with the nice green letters!


End file.
